


Jack loves Will

by PaleAngel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAngel/pseuds/PaleAngel
Summary: Jack finds himself stranded on an island with the secret love of his life, Will Turner. This is the perfect opportunity for him to express his true feelings for him and satisfy his desires. If Will consents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote up while still fresh in my mind. I love this pairing of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. More chapters to follow. All characters I write about are always over 18. Please do not read if you don't support gay love, the purest form there is.

Jack Loves Will  
By Slushdove07  
12/20/16  
2:29 a.m.

"What an absolute tragedy, just an absolute tragedy," Jack rages as he takes another long swig from his bottle of strong drink, whilst trying to keep his balance.

He stumbles around the tent they'd assembled upon their ship's arrival earlier that day. His long, raven black locks messy and his white tunic with black pirate pants disheveled, Jack lets himself fall into the wooden chair at the table within his tent. Alone and drunk the pirate is not happy about his current circumstances. He is sharing the island with one other man with whom he'd just had an argument. That man was Will. Yes Will Turner, someone Jack had mixed feelings for. Some days he felt a loyal friendship, the next day an enemy, but most days he felt a crazed feeling of love, lust, anger and resentment.

Trying to push these torturous feelings from his soul, Jack stands up and violently throws the glass flask across the room shattering it against an old treasure chest set up in the corner. His velvet black eyelashes flicker as he realizes how much Will has taken over his entire being.

Thunder broke out and rain began to fall heavily outside of the tent. Jack could hear footsteps coming near. He quickly took to a mirror from a silver goblet that was set on the table. The pirate ran his fingers through his long black waves of hair and rubs the smudgy liner that had run down his cheeks away.

The entry of the tent opens and in stumbles Will soaking wet from the rain with his dark brown locks loose. Jack throws the silver goblet behind himself quick, letting it crash and land wherever it pleased. Jack looks calm as if he had no care in the world and runs his ringed finger through a lock of his hair twisting it in a frisky manner while eyeing Will. "You're back," Jack smirks.

"Obviously," Will snaps back and looks around the tent looking for a place to settle. Jack slightly bows and offers, "What is mine is yours, make yourself comfortable." Will barges past the pirate, "I don't need your permission!" Jack takes a hold of Will's arm pulling him back. Looking at Jack straight in the eye, Will tries to break loose from the pirate's firm grip. Jack was not letting go. Still holding Will's arm, he looked around the tent, his heavy black-lined brown eyes roaming side to side.

For a silent moment Will is taken by the pirate's suggestive gaze and tries to speak. "Shhh..." Jack stops Will by placing his golden ringed finger over Will's cold lips. "Do you hear that, Will?' the pirate asks. Will blurts, "It's called a thunderstorm, now release me!" Still the pirate would not let go of Will's nicely toned arm and only pulled Will closer to his chest with open vest.

Will grunted and struggled in a tug of war with Jack pulling downward with his arm to break free. "What are you doing, Jack?" Will gasped and finally breaks loose. Angry, Will slaps Jack right across the face. "Aghh! Serves you right! You hurt me!" Will shouts.

Jack is surprised by the slap and holds his burning cheek and slowly starts to smirk, "Ouch?" Will furiously eyes Jack from head to toe. "You may play all the bloody games you like just exclude me!" With that the brown haired lad made his way to his bed which was situated across the tent from Jack's only a few feet distance.

It was getting dark out and Jack slowly paced the dim lit room he shared with Will. Will watched him carefully as he was sitting on his bed. Jack stopped in his tracks as if he had a brilliant idea. Will wondered what he could be up to now and rolled his eyes. The Raven-haired pirate snaps his fingers and turned to face Will. "Aren't you going to remove your clothes?" Jack blatantly asked Will.

Will squinted his brown eyes and slightly laughs, "Now why would I want to do such a thing, Jack?" Placing his hand on his own chin the pirate looks up and guesses, "Because it's cold?" He returns his gaze to Will. Will nods his head and reminds Jack that their quarrel is not over. "I do not speak in riddles as you do, Jack. I speak plainly and I am telling you now that I've not yet come to terms with you. Sorry to have misled you into thinking we were!" Jack stood frozen his eyes locked upon Will. "OK, so what about your clothes?"

Will sighed, "There is no dealing with you. I swear!" Will stands up and began to remove his wet clothes ignoring Jack completely. Jack watches him and places his own hand over his eyes to block the view. His ringed fingers pry open slowly so that his view of Will undressing is not entirely blocked. Will cares not as he stands completely unclothed and wrings out his long wet locks if hair. His beautiful, smooth barely sun-kissed skin exposed right there before Jack Sparrow's eyes.

Speechless, the pirate found it hard to swallow. Will flipped his hair back and caught Jacks eye. "Do you mind?" He scoffed. "No," Jack groaned.

"Excuse me?" Will questioned. Jack slightly leaned to the side and focused his gaze on Will's wet legs. Will knew full well that anything he said would go unheard and just carried on about his business. Jack again began to pace about the room to and fro.

The younger lad now drying his legs with a terry cloth and slowly moved to his slightly swollen pecks massaging them gently. Everything was silent except for small rumblings of thunder coming from outside the tent. Jack began to pour himself a drink and took long swig. Placing the goblet down on the table he glanced at Will. "So you're going to ignore me all night, aye?"

Will glanced up at Jack as he sat unclothed with his wavy wet locks slightly in his face. "What is wrong with you, Jack? You've been acting strange since we've arrived. Are you feeling unwell?" Will asked. "Correct," the pirate answered. Concern came over Will's soft featured face. "You think maybe you've caught a cold or fever perhaps?"

Jack looked at Will long and hard for a few moments and scratched his head. Gazing upon Will's soft features and pink-fleshed lips was agonizingly painful that it choked the words he wanted to say. A feeling came over Will at that moment and something clicked in his mind about what was slowly taking over the pirate.

Quickly the lad grabbed his blanket and began covering his naked body while keeping his eyes focused on Jack. Jack cringed knowing that Will must have figured out what his issue was and was afraid now- but at the same time gladdened that he would not have to say it. Jack grabbed a new flask of whiskey and took a quick drink.

Will watched him with his bare knees propped up against his chest as he sat up on his bed covered in his red fleece blanket. "So what is the matter Jack?" Will nudged. "You are making me afraid. I don't like what's unfolding!"

Jack turned to face Will and holding the whiskey bottle out to his side he smiled, "We are out here all alone and anything could happen!" The pirate places his hand to his chest still holding the flask of whiskey out with the other hand and slowly spins around in a dark dance.

Will cringes and watches Jack as he continues. Jack takes another drink and places the bottle back on the table and then gazes at Will. "It could happen in a week, tomorrow or perhaps even....." Jack pauses. "Tonite! He whispered.

Will looks around the tent and back at Jack. "What could, Jack? What are you talking about?". Tilting his head Jack blurts, "I think you know." He takes another swig of whiskey completely wetting his lips. "Come Will my friend, join me for a drink, aye?" Jack pleads. Will nods, "I will not! Your behavior is unsettling and I refuse to converse with you in this manner!" The lad flips back his long wavy locks and huddles himself deeper into his blanket.

Jack leans forward and shakes his head slightly, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Will glances at Jack and it's clear that the pirate is very drunk, eyes smudged, and talking nonsense. "Yes you are and you must stop! You've had too much drink, no sleep and I think you should call it a night already," Will complained.

Jack pulled out a chair and raised his left leg placing his black knee-length boot on the chair. Leaning his elbow on his propped up leg he eyes the brown-eyed lad before him. "I'm not tired Will. It's quite early still and we have much to do," he said.

"Yes we do, as in trying to find our way out of here which can wait until tomorrow," Will snapped and his soft brows cringed as he looks upon Jack's leg propped onto the chair. Jack leans closer in towards Will and corrects him, "Oh I'm not talking about that!  
"Then bloody what then?"

Will clenches his teeth. "Stop taunting me like this! What is the issue at hand?" The pirate removes his leg from the chair and turns his back to Will. He inhales deeply and then looks down at the ground.

"Are you going to say something? Jack?" Will asks.  The pirate puts his hand out to the side and gestures with his finger. "Shhh...."

Will sighs and seemingly knows what may be bothering Jack. He just doesn't know if he is ready for it yet. The lad is worried, cold and angry that the pirate is playing with his emotions.

Jack sighs and let's up. "I think I am in love." Will leans forward and his heart drops. "I see. You put me through all of this just because you are in love with someone? You had me scared there for a moment Jack. I thought you were going mad!"

Will laughed and got up from his bed making his way to Jack's side. Still wrapped in his blanket Will rubs the pirate's arm congratulating him. "Why didn't you say so? It's nothing to be embarrassed about as I'm happy for you." The lad smiled, his brown eyes gleaming as he gazed at Jack's drunken face. "So tell me who is it? Elizabeth?" He innocently asked as he waited for Jack's reply.

Jack sniffed, "Not her.". Will smiled, "Who then?". The Raven-haired pirate turned his face to Will their lips almost touching. Looking closely at Will's lips, the pirate uttered, "You."

The smile on Will's face turned into a frown. He backed away from Jack not believing his ears and his brown eyes enlarged."I think you have had too much to drink. Once you get a good night's rest I think you will come to your senses."

Jack bit his bottom lip knowing Will would react like this. He walks toward Will and the lad backs away quickly. "No sleep, no rest, no drink, nothing can bring me back to my senses. Do not deny my truth Will," Jack scolded as he cornered the lad into and against the wooden table.

Will leaned back against the edge of the table turning his face away from Jack. Jack's hips pressed against Will's as he wrapped his arms around the lads waist. The pirate rested his head on Will's shoulder burying his face deep into him. Will gasped for air and struggled to submit though he wanted to.

"We have all the time we need, let's not waste any of it my friend," Jack nudged as he sank his mouth into his soft warm neck. Will let's out an aching sigh as the pirate kisses, licks, and smudges his smooth neck. Jack lifts Will up onto the table and pries himself between the lad's legs. Will gradually places his arms around the pirate's neck and allows him full access to his body.

Jack makes his way to Will's lips and instantly they are both locked into a deep passionate kiss. Jack rubs his hands up Will's abs and up to his soft swollen pecs, squeezing and stroking them. Will is completely taken and Mr. Sparrow picks him up. The lad wraps his legs around his pirate as he takes him to bed.

All has darkened in the room, with candle burned out and thunderstorm picks up again.  
Jack takes his place atop of Will in the bed and bury themselves deep in love, passion and moans. Their naked bodies warm and rubbing against one another under many thick layers of warm furs. Long, gasping and painful moans fill the room mostly from Will.

His pirate filling him completely with long hard continuous thrusts while burying his face deep into Wills neck inhaling his skin and licking him raw. Will gasps for air as he holds Jack atop of him and claws his nails into his back. "It hurts aghh," Will gasps. Jack takes to Will's lips kissing him and ignores his complaints as he places the lad's arms up over his head and holds them down. More access and less clawing.

Mr. Sparrow whispers, "It gets nicer. I love you.."

To be continued.....

By Slushdove07

 


	2. Will Loves Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance between Will and Jack continues. Will struggles with his feelings.

Early morning…storm passed. Will stands outside of the tent he shares with Jack and paces the white sand before the waters of the shore. "What have I done?" he blurts from under his breath. The brown-haired lad becomes nervous as he knows it will be soon that the pirate awakens. Trying to erase the thoughts of the previous night's passion, Will thinks of ideas to make a quick getaway. He leans on a palm tree with his right shoulder and faces his back to the tent. Then it happens: Jack calls out from the tent, "Oh Will? Where could thou be'ist?" the pirate playfully chimes. 

Will rolls his brown eyes into his pretty head and sighs. He refuses to answer. Quickly Will straightens the silver bandana on his head and fluffs his white tunic. It would not be long before the raven-haired pirate would emerge and they would have to engage in some way. "Not now, not now please…" Will mutters to himself.  
He still struggles with his feelings and knows not what to make of them. 

The island around Will is silent with only the fresh morning breeze on the horizon and the blue waves  
pound the shore. No ship in sight and for how long was unbeknownst to Will. He gazes out over the horizon of the ocean and breathes in the fresh air. Will exhales, Jack emerges up from behind him wrapping his arms about Will's waist. The sneaky pirate rests his chin upon Will's shoulder. The comrade jumps with surprise at such a fast approach he did not see coming. Hugging and clasping Will tightly, Jack pulls the lad in closer to his body. "Well alas, finally I've found you, my Will," Jack groaned, his breath reeking of ale. Breathing heavily Will squirms in the pirate's grasp. "You could have at least made your presence known!" he complained. 

The drunken pirate buried his face into Will's neck kissing, licking, and inhaling the lad's smooth, creamy skin. Will groans and moans not able to contain himself any longer and allows himself to be handled by Jack. He lets his head fall back upon Jack's shoulder and their lips meet into a deep kiss. Slowly without unlocking their embrace, the pirate turns Will around to face him. Will wraps his arms around Jack's neck as their lips entangle endlessly and passionately. 

This is the moment of discovery, Will loves Jack. 

To be continued...... 

Written by:  
Slushdove07


	3. You're Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Jack and Will alone on an island. Jack's adulation of Will becomes greater due to one thing.

You're Beautiful

Waves pound the shore endlessly as the mid- morning wind blows mildly under the sun. The white sand glistens under Will's naked, smooth body as he lies on his back, one leg propped up and his toned arms lay above his head in surrender. Long, brown, and wavy curls frame his pale face. "Ahh," Will moans, his tawny eyes gazing at the blue skies above. Jacks parched lips softly kiss and trace Will's pelvis, his tongue leading up the crease to his navel. Sweet, creamy and peachy skin the pirate inhales as his black waves sweep over his face. "Mmm, lovely," Jack grins as his mustache rubs over Will's skin, his wet tongue taking long sweeping strokes. 

The young comrade squirms beneath his partner enjoying the moment as if it's his last. Pleasure like this was unkownst to Will and his love for the pirate grows stronger with each passing moment. His young hands reach below to caress his lover's raven locks. "Don't stop," Will begs. "I've just begun," Jack teases. At that, Will closes his soft brown eyes and bites down on his bottom pink lip. Jacks charcoal-lined eyes peer up at his mate, observing his feeling. Such beauty the lad possessed, his soft brows arched and lashes like velvet. The pirate runs his calloused hands over Wills pelvis as he makes his way up to his chest with his chapped lips. 

Jack slowly comes to rest atop of Will face to face. Looking deep into his partner's sultry eyes, Jack traces over thin lips making his way to Will's hair. Feeling a little awkward, Will squirms and smirks. "What is it?" he asks.  
His pirate now gazing at Will's silver bandana unties the handkerchief. "Jack, what are you doing?" Will questions. "I'd like to.."  
Jack instantly places his finger to Will's lips not allowing him to finish his words. "Shh..." the pirate whispers, his heavily lined eyes observing his lover. "Ahem, allow me," Jack seduces. 

At last he removes the bandana from Will's head and sloppily tosses it aside. Will's hair is loose and he feels vulnerable. Jack grins delightfully. "You're Beautiful."

Will blushes giving a childish smirk. He wraps his arms about his pirate's neck and leans in for a kiss. Jack's lips take in Will's lips with a scoop as he rolls onto his back pulling Will on top of him as in a dream. Jack's calloused hands cup Will's soft face as he tastes him like an endless dessert. Enjoying every moment with his pet as if it were his last, the greedy pirate plots to keep their love alive no matter the cost. Pirate duties would be laid aside and amour would take its place. Many a year had he fought and toiled, loved many lasses, and traveled many lands by ship. The horizon to come would bear a new future. One of real adulation, promise and forbidden passion. Jack had arrived at the right place, time, and measure all being offered on a platter of gold with a precious gift, Will. 

Aye, was his answer to that horizon. It was now unfolding and Mr. Sparrow was not going to waste one morsel. Arrgh!!!!


	4. New Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will misses life on the ship, Jack does not. They have to decide what is best to keep their live on-going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos. It means Alot!!! Suggestions welcome, be kind and tactful please. My heart is sulky. Not a perfect writer, but a good story is always good during these perilous times.

New Horizon

"It's been five long days, rescue will arrive quite soon," Will assures as he sips his morning tea inside the quarters he shares with Jack. Jack stands by the entrance of the camp with his back turned to Will. His face shows no expression and neither does he react to his lover's hopeful words. "Jack?" Will questions, "are you there?"

Jack takes a long drink from his bottle of strong wine and then tosses the bottle aside. He wipes his mouth and turns to face Will. "Yes my love. I'm here." Will senses something peculiar about the pirate's demeanor. He sets down his tea and ties his brown locks back into a ponytail and nags, "In the physical yes, your mind not so, Jack," he grows concerned. "What is it? It seems something has been bothering you since we awakened, I've noticed." Will stands with his hands on his waist, blue tunic un-tucked, tight velvet pants tucked into knee-length black boots. He awaits an answer, one brow arched and tawny eyes severe as he gazes upon Jack. 

This austere pose Jack loves. His cock raises slightly, a warm feeling in his belly arouses, unbeknownst to his waiting lover. Jack clears his throat, flips back his raven locks and rubs his cock. Will's eyes dart to Jack's crotch, squinting in dismay. 

Jack paces back and forth, chest out, and head high in a bumptious manner. "So, my love, are you beginning to miss life on the ship? The battles, the enemies, the loves, and all that it brings?" Jack stops pacing and now HE awaits an answer. His bearded face grim, his lined dark-brown eyes bleak as he carefully observes Will's reaction to his query. 

Will wipes the sweat from his brow and a smile comes over his pinkish lips which about sends Jack over the edge. A smile that could melt any heart. The lad answers swiftly, "Yes I do, but I know they are searching for us and soon we'll be rescued. I can't wait." 

Jack's face freezes, black brows arched, and his dry lips slightly down-turned. Not the answer he wanted to hear, but he grins anyway. Will grins along with him, hopeful of their rescue. 

Jack paces again while rubbing his chin, Will watches him and is happy. "Well aren't you happy too? Before long we will be gone from this island and back on the scene." Will notices Jack is not smiling but pacing back and forth as if he is onto something. The lad's smile slowly fades and hits on the notion that maybe Jack doesn't feel the same. Awkward silence falls between them and Will follows Jack's movement with his puppy-like brown eyes. 

The pirate halts and then turns his head to face his companion. He smirks and hates to see Will worry. "So what if that ship arrives in weeks? months? years, or perhaps never, love?"

These words hit Will like a lighting bolt. It was true, what if they were never rescued? His mind had never gone beyond what he hoped for. The two lovers stand a few feet away from each other and their eyes lock in a perplexed gaze. Will's eyes flutter thinking of the possibility of never leaving the island and angrily looks away from Jack. 

The pirate watches his lover struggle with the notion. "Don't be upset, love. I know how much it means to you to return to our former life. I must be truthful with you about what could be," Jack explains. He walks closer to Will to comfort him. With his hand he caresses the lad's side-arm. Will looks into Jack's charcoal- lined eyes. "They will find us. I have no doubt about that and don't tell me otherwise!" he gripes, his brown eyes angry. 

Jack frowns, gazes down towards the ground, one eyebrow raised mischievously.  
He removes his hand from Will's arm and looks back at his lover again. "You have hope, and that is good," Jack smiles but then adds, "But what will you do if we are not delivered, Will?"

Will quickly answers, "I don't know! Why are you imagining the worst?" Will's eyes look upon Jack with great bewilderment. Jack walks away from Will in displeasure. 

Jack wipes the sweat from his forehead and thinks of words to say, only his heart aches. He did not want to admit it, but the buccaneer was in pain. Emotional turmoil like he'd never known. Will looks on and now HE observes Jack's frustration and has a slight flash of what it could be. Jack turns to face Will his black eyes wide with determination. "Do you think we could have a life together out there like we do here? Would that be possible? Or would you want to put us on hold?" he disputes. 

Will's soft face gladdens. "Jack of course we could, it doesn't end here," Will assures him.   
The lad moves toward Jack to comfort HIM this time. He places his arms around Jack's neck. The pirate takes Will into his chest wrapping his arms around his waist. They kiss long and hard. Will sucks on Jack's bottom lip, loving him more with each kiss. Groaning with pleasure, the pirate lifts his lover off the ground squeezing him tight. Feeling Jack's cock hard against his crotch, Will moans in arousal and whispers to his lover. "I want you deep inside of me, Ahh..". The pirate honors his wish, stealing him away to their bed. 

Jack lets Will fall onto the bed. Crawling over Will like a wild animal over it's prey, Mr. Sparrow runs his hands all over his body. "Seeing you in these tight pants had me hard all day long, love. You are torturing me," Jack confesses. Will wraps his legs around Jacks waist and slowly the two grind their groins against one another in a rocking motion. Jack licks, sucks and kisses Will's neck and whispers gently into his ear. "Are you wanting of my cock now?" Will moans, "Yes let me have it."  
With that, Jack unties Will's pony tail, removes tunic, pants , boots, and lastly his own clothes. 

With his cock buried deep inside of Will, Jack moans and hungrily devours the lad's soft lips. Such a swine was he! "Fuck me harder Jack, Ahh." Will begs. Inhaling his companion's smooth neck, Jack thrust harder about to come hard, his pubic hair grinding into Will's groin. Deep, sweet, Ahhh....Bliss. "Oh, love. I love you," Jack hisses. Will confesses,"It's almost time, Jack. I'm arriving." Will spills himself all over Jack's groin with thick milky cum. Not caring, the pirate ejaculates hot sperm up into Will so high it would have impregnated him if he were a lass. Maybe it did! Jack's groans could be heard well across the camp and beyond. 

He was complete and leans down to kiss his darling Will. Will is calm and cups the pirate's bearded face taking his lips into his own. Slowly Jack's lover released himself from their embrace. Will looks into Jack's eyes longingly. "I hope our ship never comes. Only here we can truly be together, Jack. If I can be with you on this island that's all I need." A sweet warm smile beams across Will's charming face. 

Jack's heart pounds with great alleviation. His beautiful lover uttered the very words he'd longed for. "You are my horizon," Jack beams. "We have a great future ahead of us, and I will see to it that you are always happy and safe." With that they kissed.


	5. Silver Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Will have now admitted their feelings toward one another. Now they just need a token to remind them and a lot more time between the sheets too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really love writing about these two together and I am getting more used to it. Suggestions welcome always. Remember be gentle.

After a long and passionate night Will awakens on the bed he shares with Jack. Feeling euphoric and not a care in the world, the brunette turns on his side to face his lover only to discover he is gone. Silence, complete silence only the breeze blowing the awnings of the entrance.

Will does not over-concern himself as Jack is probably gone to fetch some food for them both because that's his duty. Will leans back onto his pillow, his long brown locks messily spread about him and covers his naked smooth body with his sheet. As he pulls the blanket over his chest he notices something on his finger that was not there before. Will brings his hand up close to his face and his sultry brown eyes fill with curiosity to see a shiny silver ring on his ring finger. Where could it have come from and why, he thought. It certainly is beautiful and sparkles in the light as Will turns his hand side to side observing the gorgeous band. 

"How do you like it?" a voice says from across the room. Of course it's the pirate's voice as he sits on a chair hidden in a dark corner near the entrance. 

Will sits up quickly in surprise. He spies Jack sitting in the corner, his boots propped up on a small stool. "Jack you startled me, why do enjoy sneaking up on me like that?" Will pulls his hair back out of his face. Jack leans forward and smiles. "Sorry, love. I just enjoy watching you," he replies.

Will rolls his eyes and lays back down with a sigh. "Odd," he blurts. 

"So do you like your ring, William?" Jack buzzes. Will giggles like a schoolboy and turns to face his lover. "It's lovely, of course!" he lifts his hand up before his face observing it once more. "How did it get there I wonder?" Will grins. 

Jack smirks devilishly. "I sort of placed it there myself," he confesses. "It goes nicely with your smooth skin, love."

Will laughs and places his arm under his head behind himself. "Thank you. I think it does as well, but how did you manage to find a ring this nice in my size, Jack?" he asks. 

Jack rubs his chin and his kohl- lined eyes look side to side. "Barbossa had a lovely collection and well, he had one too many, savvy?" he boasts. 

Sitting up in a jolt Will's brown eyes widen. "You stole this ring from Barbossa? Jack how could you?" he bursts. 

"How could I not?" Jack snaps back. "I've been saving it for this moment, William. A pirate doesn't take it too kindly to be questioned about his gifts, understood?"

Will smirks but his eyes are motionless as he gazes upon his lover. How could he not accept anything from the sly pirate. 

"Very well then. Because I love you, I accept your token, no matter how it was confiscated," he smiles. " It's beautiful, Jack, but is this a sign of our friendship?" Will searches. 

Jack stands from his chair and makes his way to Will. He leans down by the bed on his knees and kisses Will's forehead. Will caresses Jacks bearded face. His companion must explain the deeper meaning of the silver ring to his lad. It meant A lot more than just friendship. Mr. Sparrow finds it a bit offensive of just mere friends. 

Jack looks Will in the eyes. "This ring represents our marriage to one another, lad. It holds the promise that no matter where our paths lead us, nothing can separate our union, EVER," Jack promises. 

Will is elated. "I accept it, I render it complete," he kisses Jack on the lips. I love you and even if this ring is lost I will not forget this promise," Will concedes. 

Jack studies Will for moment and a queer look comes over his face. Will's smile turns to a frown in an instant. "Jack? What is it?" he begs. Jack presses his finger gently over Will's pink lips. "Shh," the pirate whispers." 

Will raises an eyebrow, intently gazing at Mr. Sparrow. What could it be, he thought, or was it another one of his buffs. There was no telling, the pirate was indeed crafty. 

At unawares Jack grabs the bed sheet that covers his lad and skillfully swoops it off like a magic trick, revealing William's toned, smooth and creamy body exposed. 

"Jack!" Will screams. He sits up in a snap. Jack lets the sheet fall to the ground. He has a game he wants to engage in with his lover. It's about to unfold. 

The witty pirate grabs a bottle of wine from the chest beside the bed and pops it open. Gazing at Will he flips his long black waves back. "Shh, relax and lay still for me, lovely," Jack coyly demands. 

Will obeys his boyfriend's orders. He lays back down flat on his back with a "humpf!"   
He laughs, looks at Jack. "What ever are you going to do Jack? he jokes. "You stole Barbossa's ring, now what, you thief!" he jokes. 

Jack stands directly over his lover looking down at his naked body as if it were a great feast before a king. Will lay there helplessly laughing, his white teeth gleaming . Such a beautiful site for Jack. He is hopelessly in love. Obviously, Will is the pretty one of the two and this drives Mr. Sparrow to his knees. 

"Whatever you do, do not move, prithee." The pirate orders. Will stops squirming and only his flat smooth abdomen slightly rises and falls in slow motions as he breathes. He waits for Jack's next move. 

Jack lowers the bottle of wine at the end of Will's ankles. "Ye ready, love?" he asks.  
Slightly raising his head, Will looks at the bottle of wine. He laughs. "I guess so." 

He gets butterflies in his tummy not knowing what to expect. Jack gazes upon Will and winks his eye. Slowly he tilts the bottle of wine allowing it to pour little by little onto Will's ankles back and forth, slowly tracing up the lad's body. 

Will whimpers and clenches the blanket underneath his body. The wine is quite cool sending chills up his spine. The lad tilts his head back into the pillow as he sighs. "Ahh, Jack."

Pouring the wine endlessly about his lover's body shamelessly, the pirate watches Will's reaction. Fiendishly Jack smiles as arousal arises in his pants. He reaches Will's abdomen and generously spills wine over his navel, between his legs. Wine infiltrates every opening between William's legs causing an orgasmic warmth. "Ahh," Will moans, his teeth clenched. 

Jack continues pouring the drink over his chest leading up to Will's mouth. He gives Will a generous amount of wine into his mouth and then takes the bottle to his own parched lips finishing the last, tosses the bottle behind him. 

Will beams. "I'm all wet, in a mess."  
Jacks takes over from there. "Shh, I've a long ways to go," he teases and places his mouth over Will's in a tongue tied kiss. He savors and sucks the wine left on Will's lips. Licking and flickering his long tongue, the pirate traces over the helpless lad's pucker. "Ahh," Will helplessly yelps. 

His black-haired boyfriend leads his tongue down Will's chest licking wine in a straight line down the middle to the lad's abdomen. Long strokes he takes with his tongue devouring the plum drink from Will's creamy skin. 

Moaning and harrowing beneath his pirate boyfriend, Will grabs onto Jacks head holding on for dear mercy. "Jack, don't stop," Will pleads.

Jack licks the line of his lover's mid-section, slurps selfishly like a dog on a bone. Will pushes Jack's head up and away from his abs, his tongue tickles too much! Jack forces his head back down, his long tongue flickering in and out wanting to taste more bare skin, slippery with wine. "No Jack, no. Ahh!" Will squeals as Jack grabs his hands pulling them off his head. 

Greedily Jack returns to his feast of Will's flat mid-rift. Groaning wildly, Jack slides his slippery tongue down his sultry lover's member, sucking and licking the tip. It is almost all too much for the lad, his boyfriend knew how to please. Spreading Will's legs, Jack grabs yet another bottle of wine from the side of the bed, pries it open. His comrade sits up observing him. "What are you doing now, Jack?" Will asks. 

Jack answers not. He pours wine directly into Will's warm opening between his legs. Will whimpers like a whiny little bitch, letting himself fall back onto the pillow as the wine heats up between his legs. A feeling so electrifying, so hot he could barely withstand. To add to the excitation, Jack takes long licks between his lover's legs. At this moment, Will comes all over himself, moaning and whimpering helplessly while his lover feasts. Wills legs wrap around Jack's shoulders and gives in entirely. 

The pirate completes his main course and is ready for dessert. Wiping the cum, wine, and sweat from his mouth and mustache, Jack crawls over and lays on top of Will. Jack grins ear to ear and looks into Will's glorious face panting and sweating profusely. "Taste yourself," Jack beckons as he sticks his tongue deep into Will's mouth for a deep kiss. 

Their tongues wrestle with one another as teeth collide. Sweat and their bodies slippery as they join in union. Jack thrusts repeatedly into Will, not being able to stop. Grinding his hips into Will, pubic hair scraping against the lad's groin, the pirate was close to orgasm. Jack's hair is wet and scattered in his face as he pumps his seed into Will. Will licks and nibbles on the pirate's neck pushing his Raven locks aside. "Ahh, Jack, I love you," he confesses as his dark and handsome lover completes himself. 

Jack let's his body fall limp on Will, relieved, but exhausted. He rests his head on the lad's chest as he exasperates. "Oh, my heart, Wil. I do apologize if I came on too strong," he explains nearly out of breath. 

Will answers not. Silent and limp he remains trapped under Jack. After hearing no response, Jack lifts his head to look upon him. The pirate's dark eyes smudged with streaks running down his face from sweat. "William?" Jack calls. Will's eyes are closed and he breathes lightly. He looks like a slumbering lamb in its fold. The lad is exhausted with a blissful peace over his sweaty face. Jack grins and places his head back down upon Will's chest. Closing his eyes, he too falls asleep blissfully.


End file.
